The Present invention relates to the running track of a treadmill, and more particularly relates to an adequate reduction of the counter-force that results from its operation. It can provide the user with a more comfortable sensation during exercise, and substantially reduces resonant noise at the same time.
Treadmill is an exercise apparatus that is fairly suitable for indoors application for physical training and recreation, especially for people in this modern and busy society. However, when the human body is engaged in actual jogging exercise, the joints at ankles and knees are subject to enormous pressure. If the user mistakenly selected poor-quality sneakers or a poorly designed treadmill, substantial damage may be inflicted from doing such exercise.
A majority of treadmill manufacturers are aware of the aforementioned facts, and the conditions have been focused to implement certain improvements. Nonetheless, in terms of common treadmills in the market, in order to maintain the required strength and rigidity for the treadmill, apart from extensive use of metal pipes in the framework of the structure, the frame around the perimeter of the user is mostly made of square or round hollow metal pipes, with lining along the two sides of the treadmill or a wooden running board with a plurality of rubbery types of material to compose a soft padding in an attempt to reduce the resonating phenomenon of board, and the counter-force that the frame effects on the user.
However, the soft padding does not effectively reduce the rigidity of the metal frame. Thus when the user is performing a jogging motion on the treadmill, the rigidity of frame and the counter-force generated from the running board could still be felt extensively. As a result, there is no significant reduction to the liability to the user's feet, and the hollow structure of the runner frame will be triggered by the user's repeated treading motions to generate resonating effects time that lead to extremely loud operating noise, which is believed to have been felt by users who have ever operated a treadmill.